Snipetron Vandal
| notes = | introduced = Update 8.3.2 }} The Snipetron Vandal is the vandalized version of the Snipetron, awarded as a special-edition reward for killing 20 Informers in the Informant Event. The Snipetron Vandal has a metallic green-blue color scheme, and bears the Lotus emblem on the stock. The Snipetron Vandal has better characteristics than the regular Snipetron in magazine size and reload speed, but sacrifices and damages in order to boost its damage. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * High Puncture damage. * Has innate Punch Through of 3m * High accuracy. * Good critical chance. Disadvantages: * Deals little and damage, even less than the regular Snipetron. * High recoil. * As with all snipers - has relatively small magazine size (average among other snipers). * Draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. Comparisons * Compared to Snipetron: ** Higher base damage ** Quieter - enemies need to be much closer to notice you if undetected. ** Larger magazine size. ** Faster reload speed. ** Higher critical chance and critical multiplier. Acquisition The Snipetron Vandal was a weapon rewarded to players that destroyed at least 20 Grineer Informers during the Informant Event. Like all event-rewarded weapon, it came with its own slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. It is currently impossible to obtain. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * This weapon is great for headshots and very useful against the Grineer. * When aiming, try to line up your shot before zooming, then zoom, adjust for error, and fire. This may take some practice getting used to, but it's much easier and faster than firing from the hip or zooming haphazardly. * Carry a good melee or close-range sidearm to engage foes at close range, since the Snipetron Vandal is inefficient and difficult to use properly at this distance. ** The Bronco makes for an excellent compliment, covering close range battles where the Snipetron Vandal suffers. * Unlike the Snipetron, the Vandal variant is able to use a level 4 Magazine Warp to obtain 8 shots per magazine (25% of 6 is 1.5; any more would be wasted due to rounding up). ** With a level 4 Magazine Warp and level 3 Wildfire (equaling 25% and 20% respectively), you are able to get 9 rounds per magazine. This is because multiple mods of the same type stack additively, rather than cumulatively. * Snipetron Vandal is a viable sniper rifle for stealthy gameplay (if you do not have a Lanka, which is 100% silent), due to its decreased range of detection when compared to Snipetron. * As a general note, ammo consumption should not be too big of an issue as long as players make full use of their abilities and melee weapons in conjunction with Snipetron Vandal. * With maximized Split Chamber (Multishot) and Point Strike (Crit Chance Raise) you have a 72,5% chance of landing at least one critical hit, with a 22,5% chance to land 2 critical hits and a 27,5% chance to not land a critical hit at all. * Use the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. * Like all snipers It works well with a Loki, Excalibur, Zephyr, or Nova that has gotten to a high place on the map walls using their powers to do so. Media CorpusSnipe.jpg|This is what the zoom-HUD looks like in Corpus Snipers. Warframe_2013-07-08_20-13-13-04.png|Taken by XLighterShadowX Snipetronvandal.png Snipetron V2.png SnipetronVandalDarthmufin.png Warframe Snipetron Vandal Skins DazzleLanka.png|Shock Camo Snipetron See also * Snipetron, the original counterpart of this weapon. * Lanka, a weapon that uses the model of the original Snipetron. de:Snipetron Vandal Category:Vandal Category:Event Reward Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons